Eagle (spirit)
| power = | pantheon = Native American | home = | formerhomes = | serves = Seldarine | servedby = | minions = | died = | dominion = | formerdominion = | realm = | sphere = | portfolio = Good fortune | domains = | spheres = | worshipers = | cleric alignments = | favored weapon = Shortbow, lance | holy days = | channel divinity = | race = | gender = | mortalhomes = | apotheosis = | alignment = | class = | power5e = | alignment5e = | symbol5e = | homeplane5e = | realm5e = | serves5e = | servedby5e = | portfolio5e = | domains5e = | worshipers5e = | cleric alignments5e = | channel divinity5e = | holy days5e = | class5e = | refs5e = | power4e = | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = | alignment3e = | symbol3e = | homeplane3e = | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = | domains3e = | worshipers3e = | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Intermediate | alignment2e = Chaotic good | symbol2e = | homeplane2e = Upper World/Happy Hunting Grounds | realm2e = | serves2e = | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = | spheres2e = All, chaos, divination, guardian, healing, law, protection, time, weather | worshipers2e = | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | rules = }} Eagle was a deity and animal spirit worshiped by the green elves of Evermeet. Description His role was to bestow good fortune but also to bring omens of impending catastrophes. The spirit appeared as a giant black eagle, and sometimes as a giant warrior visible in the clouds. His gaze could be lightning and his voice thunder. Relationships Like the other nature spirits venerated by the Sy-tel-quessir, Eagle served the pantheon of the Seldarine. Priesthood Eagle's priests worked for the common good and tried to achieve good fortune for their community. Worshipers Next to the green elves of Toril, this powerful spirit was also worshiped under the name of Thunder by the American Indian peoples of Earth. Some of the djinn of Zakhara also payed homage to him, and he had a mosque at their Citadel of Ice and Steel. Appendix See also *Remnis References Category:Intermediate deities Category:Chaotic good deities Category:Spirits Category:American Indian pantheon Category:Inhabitants of the Beastlands (plane) Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes